


Some things you don't have to think about, Others you do

by WrongFandom



Series: Souls are too different not to be noticed [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Great now it's cold, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I forgot about my tea thanks to this, I really want cookies and proper sleep, I'm Sorry, Ladybug Adrien Agreste, M/M, Multi, any of the ships, at least in this, black cat kagami Tsurugi, but I'm not getting either, i think???, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: When you touch your soulmate you leave a pastel colored mark. Adrien and Marinette thought they were the only exception to the rule. They weren't wrong nor were they right.





	1. A souls mark never completely leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleep deprived and I woke up at one a.m. give me a break.

To say Gabriel was surprised when he met his second soulmate is an understatement. He screamed for three hours while Emilie(thought to be his only soulmate) and Sabine(his seconded and just as loved soulmate) talked to each other and learned about how they had two soulmates to begin with. They ignored him the whole time. He could barely speak for the next week. To which Emilie said was a blessing and Sabine said was hilarious in the aftermath. 

By the time all three were 24 they had moved in together. They had been dating for at least three years at that point and had known each other for five. The Agreste-Cheng household was a lively one with a model, an up and coming fashion designer, and a baker in one place. It was like their life was a reality TV show. 

Gabriel married Emilie at the age of 25. It was an accident when he got her pregnant. Still all three couldn't wait to be parents. Gabriel would hold hands with them and then let go to see pale blue from Emilie and medium cream color from Sabine on the palm of his hands. On them he left pastel purple. Where ever they touch they left the color of their souls on each other. 

Gabriel was sure his hand was going to break as Emilie gripped it out of pain. Sabine seamed completely fine as Emilie gripped her with her other hand. 

"Emilie, light of my life, my lovely wife, could you please not break my hand. I need it to work." 

"You did this to her Gabe and as much as I love you, you sort of deserve it." 

"I know it's just I'd perfer to have feeling in my hand." 

"THIS IS YOUR CHILD GABRIEL I WILL MURDER YOU FOR THIS." 

"You already are murdering me Em."

"CLEARLY I"M NOT BECAUSE YOU AREN'T DEAD YET."

After about 10 hours of labor the doctors announced the arrival of a healthy baby boy.

"Welcome to the world Adrien Micheal Agreste." He chuckled as he held his son. 

"Cheng." Sabine reminded him. 

"Adrien Micheal Agreste-Cheng sounds better doesn't it?" Emilie asked. 

"Of course it does. Are you still going to murder me?" 

"No, I won't. Look at this little miracle we brought into the world." 

"He looks like Emilie's clone. Nothing like you Gabey." 

"Yes he does look like his mother but he has my father's name."

"As his middle name Gabe." Emilie reminded him that they hadn't wanted use any of their parent's names as the first name. 

At 26 Gabriel watched one of his soulmates tell a one year old that he was going to have a sibling. Adrien bounced up and down on Sabine's lap. Gabriel grinned from the doorway. While Adrien was a surprise, Sabine had planned to get pregnant. He was a little surprised himself when she had told him and Emilie. Emilie said that as hard as pregnancy was it was worth it. At this point Sabine was about two months in and barely showing. 

At 26 in the limelight was not the best place to be for Sabine but as Emilie's and Gabriel's soulmate that was hard to avoid but Sabine took it with stride. Magazines said she held up to six children in her and kept asking how she was doing with 'the sextuplets'. One magazine asked for the gender of each and she said there's only one child in me. 

When she went into labor she a lot calmer than Emilie. It only last for two hours. Gabriel was surprised by how easy her's had been but he didn't bring it up to his soulmates.

"Adrien meet your sister, Marinette Gabrielle Agreste-Cheng." Gabriel said as he introduced his one year-old to his newborn.

"She tiny...."

"Yes she is Adrien. Will you help take care of her?" Emilie asked.

"Of couwse mommy! Will Maman be ok?"

"Yes little bug now let's get you to be bed." Emilie winked at Gabriel as she carried Adrien off.

At five years old Adrien followed in his mother's footsteps and became a model. At four years old Marinette was either in her father's office drawing, in the kitchen baking with her mother, in her parent's bedroom with her father learning how to sew, or on the rooftop with her mother gardening. If anyone asked Gabriel which child he liked better he would start to rant about each of his children's talents and what he thought they would do in the future. 

 

When Marinette was ten she asked about the colors people left on certain people. Sabine said they were meant for each other romantically or platonically. Gabriel said it was a way to find the other parts of your soul. Emilie told her the story of the first person who discovered that this could happen and what it meant and what the did with the knowledge. 

Gabriel was always glad to come home to a warm bed and the people he loved. It started to fall apart when he was 37. Emilie fell ill. The doctors said there was nothing they could do. Sabine held him together. No matter how cold he turned Sabine was right there reminding him he had other family and that Emilie was still alive. Sabine reminded him that even though Marinette was at school, Adrien was home and needed attention. He never stopped loving his family. He took Adrien to the movies and Marinette shopping for sewing supplies. he took Sabine on dates and gave flowers to Emilie. Emilie died at age of 38 he and Sabine were the same age as her when she died. Adrien was 13 when he lost one of role models and mothers. Marinette was 12 when she gripped her mother's hand as she died. At the funeral they stood together. Gabriel thought it was too sunny for the funeral of the person who had been his sun. At least he kept his moon and stars. Before Emilie had left she had gave one last gift to him and Sabine. A kiss on Gabriel's forehead and a hand print above Sabine's heart.

Gabriel let Adrien go to the same school as Marinette when he was 14. Marinette had skipped a grade when she was nine let them be in the same class. Gabriel immediately regretted the decision when a monster attacked the school both of his children were in. But they both returned and went into their 'panic' room. A room Gabriel set up in between their bedrooms so that both kids could have the comfort of knowing the other was nearby. He calmed down after they both returned and even more when the new heroes Ladybug and Kuro Neko stopped the monster. He appreciated the two dark haired girls who had stopped the destruction 'Stoneheart' was reining on Paris. Until people in the streets turned into stone monsters as well. The next day a blond boy still by the name of Ladybug stopped the monster with Kuro Neko's help. When asked about the other Ladybug he said they would switch off fighting akumas to let the other heal. Adrien came home a nervous wreck. At dinner Sabine asked him what was wrong and Adrien announced he met his soulmate. Adrien showed them his knuckles which were now a pastel green. Gabriel asked him why he was so nervous. Adrien explained that his soulmate was a guy and the color Adrien left on him was unusual. When asked all Adrien did was shake his head.

Emilie might have been gone but the last place she touched on Gabriel and Sabine would always be a faded light blue.


	2. I thought I lost you when I touched you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien had heard stories from his parents and Nathalie about soulmates and how well their relationships were. He hoped someday he'd have that as well but when he meets his soulmate well that wasn't the reaction he was looking for.
> 
> Nino never really thought about his soulmate so meeting him he might've come off wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning have some Adrinino also if you have a tumblr this is mine https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lostinthewrongfandom

Adrien heard the stories of the romantic and hilarious meetings of his parents. He heard from Nathalie the stories of how she met her platonic soulmates (Penny Rolling and Jagged Stone) and how silly but fun their meeting was. So Adrien had high hopes for when he would meet his. It crashed to the ground quickly.

First day of school he only talks to his sister (who had talked to everyone in the class before the monster interrupted the teacher) then they went home and went into the 'panic' room. In the panic room they found a box with red markings that even Adrien couldn't read.

"Should we open it?"

"Well Mari it's not like we have much else to do."

Marinette opened the box. There was a flash of light. When it cleared up there was this red and black creature with big blue eyes.

"Hello...."

"AHAHHAHAAAAAAAGHJ"

"Whoa what are you?"

"There was supposed to be only one kid. Now who should I pick?"

"MAMA, FATHER THERE IS A BUG RAT IN HERMMMPH" Adrien covered Marinette's mouth as quickly as he could.

"So what are you?" Adrien asked.

"I'm a kwami. My name is Tikki."

After Tikki explained everything Adrien encouraged Marinette to put on the earrings and fight evil. He watched on the TV as Marinette now called Ladybug saved the day with a black cat named Kuro Neko. When she got back they celebrated her first battle until they overheard a news report saying that people everywhere were turning into stone statues.

"T-t-t-tikki what happened?" Marinette asked.

"Did you catch the akuma?" Tikki asked.

"Um no?" Marinette sorta asked. "I told you I wasn't cut out to be a hero. Adrien, you should just take the earrings. You would be a better hero than me."

"No Marinette I wouldn't because I would've made the same mistake. We should fight together and take turns on who's fighting the akuma."

"I agree that's what you two should do because that seems like the best course of action and Marinette already told Kuro Neko that she wouldn't be the only Ladybug that would help."

"Ok Tikki I'll stick to the plan. Adrien here are the earrings."

Adrien didn't have pierced ears so he wore them as a sort of cuff links. The next day he made his debut as a hero. His costume was pretty simple. Black gloves that stopped at the wrist, black boots that ended at his knees, and a cape connected to the miraculous at the beginning of his wrist. Otherwise it was a simple red and black costume. Marinette's was very different from his' costume. She had black finger less gloves, black combat boots, what looked like a black turtleneck t-shirt, and black shorts. The rest was red with black spots.

He cleansed the akuma and proudly said that the other Ladybug would come back. When he enter the classroom he accidentally angered Marinette's new best friend Alya. He sat down defeated next to a dark haired boy with golden eyes. He really liked the color of this guy's eyes.

"You know all you have to do is apologize to her and she'll for give you. She might not trust you for a while but she'll forgive you dude."

"Thanks I'm Adrien and I have no social skills."

"Nino" Nino held up his hand for a fist bump which Adrien obliged when he pulled his hand back he noticed Nino's knuckles were now an emerald color with bits of red and black swirling in it. His own knuckles were a pastel green he was excited until he noticed Nino was looking at his lap and avoiding eye contact. Nino didn't look at him and Adrien regretted a lot of stuff but he knew it was no use trying to get Nino to except him so he stayed quiet.

Nino never wanted to meet his soulmate. His parents had been soulmates and his mother left him with his father who became an alcoholic after she left. Then they found out she died two years after she left and 7 year old Nino had to protect his little sister Maria from their father. So at 14 years old Nino didn't trust the soul bond. When he saw the color he left on famous model Adrien Agreste he stared at his lap and avoided Adrien the best he could.

Weeks past Maria had turned 11 in the weeks he avoided his soulmate but there wasn't much he could do to avoid him when Maria became akumatised. She had met her soulmate who had wanted nothing to do with her and she was upset. She became Soulbreaker. She would break a soul bond effectively leaving the couple a complete mess. Maria's dark curls were now bubble gum pink like the soul mark left on her shoulder from bumping into each other, her brown eyes now blue, and her dark skin now purple. She wore a mauve dress, ruby shoes, and the necklace Nino had given her for her birthday. Now he looked for Adrien. As much as Nino tried to avoid him he couldn't help but worry about Adrien and if he got hurt.

Nino found Adrien right before Adrien got hit. Nino felt as if he had lost everything. Adrien fell to the ground in a shout of pain and didn't get up. Nino rushed to his side not even thinking about his own pain instead running to get to Adrien and make sure Adrien was still alive. When he fell to Adrien's side and checked for a heartbeat he was sad that he didn't leave a mark on Adrien but he was glad Adrien was still breathing. He saw the ladybugs wash over him and Adrien and he could only hope.

Adrien's eyes fluttered open. For a quick second he saw Nino who looked really worried and then he felt Nino kiss him. Which he had no problem with but he was a little confused as to what happened or what was happening. He remembered the akuma and then getting hit. Oh that's why.

"Oh sorry!" Nino said.

"No it's fine I enjoyed that." Adrien looked at Nino's lips which now had a soul mark on them. The emerald green soul mark was an interesting one. 

"No I'm sorry for avoiding you. I shouldn't have done that but I've had some bad experience with soul marks."

"It's fine I respect your decision if you don't want this."

"No I do I just didn't know how to react ok?"

"I thought I lost you when I touched you."

"You didn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still want cookies and I still need sleep oh well.


	3. Somethings will never change but together we will make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is sure life hates her. She loses one mom then she becomes a hero. Her brother has soulmate issues and her soulmate is the overly serious Kuro Neko she helps save the day with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes nothing goes as planned

Marinette held onto the slight hope that everything would be alright. Boy was she wrong. The first 11 years of her life was fine but nooo Life decided to kill one of her parents and give her brother soulmate issues. The issues Marinette herself was dealing with was her own soulmate didn't want to know the real her. Which would be fine if her soulmate didn't like to touch her all the time. Leaving black and brown soul stains on her fingers, to which Alya was suspicious of not being paint. So Marinette was wrong on how this would play out. 

Kagami had a fine life. She was always told only male/female soulmates could be romantic. The rest were platonic which she didn't mind. Until she met Ladybug. Ladybug was just beautiful and Kagami couldn't help but want to know her better. She had been mind controlled by an akuma and when she woke two hands cupped her head with silent tears falling down her face. When Ladybug pulled back her hands the marks became clear. On Ladybug's fingers black swirled with brown. Kagami was so happy and sad at once. She told Ladybug they couldn't know each other outside the masks and Ladybug agreed. Kagami now knew it wasn't true what her parents said about soul marks because she was in love with her soulmate. When she got home she studied the bluebell marks with pink and white swirling through. Yes Kagami was in love no matter what her parents say.

Marinette rushed to school as quickly as she could. She spotted Alya and waved.

"I see you were painting last night Mari." Darn cat rubbing against her try to leave marks on her fingers.

"Yup, so are we going to head inside?"

"No. There's a new student entering the school today and I made a bet with Nino on whether they're going to be male or female."

"I'm guessing you said female"

"Yep"

Marinette watched as a red limo pulled up to the front of the school and a girl with brown eyes and a dark bob like Kuro's except for neat. That's when she saw the soul mark right where Kuro's mask would end. The marks normally on Kuro after she rubbed against Ladybug's fingers. 

'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT' Marinette thought. Her soulmate was world famous fencer Kagami Tsurugi. Kagami was sure to become world champion in four year when she would turn eighteen and be aloud to compete in the championship. Now it made sense on why Kuro didn't want to reveal identities to each other. The Tsurugi were some of the biggest advocates of only straight romantic soulmates and how Kuro acts around her. Yeah well that explains a lot. She and Kuro once talked about dating but now it makes sense that Kuro said no sorry.

'Well fuck' Kagami thought. She saw a dark haired girl with the brightest blue eyes. Eyes she fell in love with every time she saw them behind a red-black domino mask. The pigtails, hair, and freckles all she could've recognized without the black and brown smudges on her fingers. Marinette Agreste-Cheng heir to the Agreste fashion empire was her soulmate. Her soulmate was the daughter of the people who always fought her parents on soulmates but now all she could think was they were correct it depends on how the soulmates feel and how she felt, well she wanted to kiss Marinette and hold hands and go on dates and take romantic strolls. Yeah that's what she wants.

"Hello, I'm Kagami Tsurugi."

"Alya Cesaire. Oh man Nino owes me 20 euros!" said the red haired girl who had been talking to Marinette.

"Marinette Agreste-Cheng." Marinette said as two boys holding hands approached. Kagami noticed the soul marks on each of them. Then she realized one of the was Adrien Agreste-Cheng. Marinette's older brother which means he's the other Ladybug. The other must be his soulmate.

"So you must be the new student. I'm Marinette's brother Adrien."

"Dammit here Alya. I'm Nino Lahiffe." Said the boy holding Adrien's hand.

"So who's your soulmate because they definitely left an interesting mark on your cheek." Alya more stated than asked.

"Um" Kagami didn't know how to explain it.

"I am." Marinette stated.

"Hah I knew that wasn't paint on your fingers!" Alya shouted.

"Welp" Adrien muttered.

Weeks could go by but now Kagami had her soulmate by her side.

Nothing might be going Marinette's way but Kagami would stand with against whatever came their way.

"Promise you won't leave me even if my parents don't agree with us." Marinette had officially been with Kagami for about a month when this happened. "Because no matter what I do my parents won't change."

"Somethings will never change but together we will make it." Marinette held this belief. She would never stop holding this belief.

Separate they are happy but broken.

Together they are happy and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this fic


	4. You weren't what I expected but now I understand why we were put together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates are hard to figure and here we try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have platonic Chloalya

Alya blamed the akuma for this and Chloe for some part. It had started when another soulmate akuma. This one was called Soulkiller. Alya thought Hawkmoth was a little bit obsessed with soul bonds. This one was actually killing one half of a bond making the other half pine for their soulmate who now hates them. So Alya was having a bad day.

It started with her older brother Joshua coming home. She was surprised when she enter the living room and there sat a familiar pair of brown eyes and straight light brown hair. He was only her half brother from her mother's soulmate. When her mother's soulmate died she got back into the game and met her father. They had lived happily together for 17 years by now. Joshua age 25 was definitely a sight in the house.

"Joshua what are you doing home?" Alya inquired.

"Hello to you too lil' sis. I came home because I felt that this was the right place to go to find her." Joshua deadpanned.

"Look I'm not going to deal with you. I need to get ready for school and I won't be home for lunch."

"Why won't you be home for lunch? 'cause if I remember you always came home for lunch."

"I told some friends I would have lunch with them and unlike you I'm loyal to my friends."

"Oi that was low even for you squirt. Since when have you had friends anyway?"

"Rude." Alya muttered as she grabbed the cereal from the cabinet.

Alya stood at the school entrance for well everyone except for Chloe who stood next to her tapping her foot.

"Gum?" Chloe offered just like everyday. 

"Thanks." Alya chewed on the gum thankful for animosity they had ever since the Volpina incident.

"Who is that jerk? He should just leave that poor girl alone. If she doesn't want to go out with you despite being soulmates means you should leave her alone."

Alya looked up to see Joshua clinging to a scared blonde girl with lovely brown eyes. He was leaving gray streaks against her arms and it was clear she didn't like this and was in pain.

"Ugh that's my brother. I'll go stop him. Wait here please?"

"Whoo you go Alya. Yeah I'll wait."

Alya approached her brother and the girl before stopping right outside of her brother's peripheral vision.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't want you to be touching her!" Alya shouted. Joshua turned quickly only to look betrayed. The girl looked grateful and ran of after mouthing 'thank you and sorry' at her.

"But she's the one true love of my life. I just wanted to be with her." Alya watched as he grew angrier with no qualms about what he did. Alya turned away as he yelled at her and walked back to school.

"Whoa that was a great way to handle the situation." Chloe said. 

Alya thought everything was fine until she saw a couples red string of fate. In between them stood a man in a hoodie with a pair of scissors. The man put the scissors against the string it cut it. But the string was still there only frayed on one side. The man looked up and Alya caught his eyes. They were gray so was his skin and hair. Everything about him was gray. He grinned a manic grin right at her and pointed at the couple. One half the couple was crying as they're soulmate said things that were strange from what she observed. Alya had always wanted a soulmate but not a romantic one, now she was thinking about why her brother left and why she was scared of him. She knew that man in the hoodie who was cutting was him.

"JOSHUA!" Alya called out running to stop him.

He turned around and grinned creepily "I'm not Joshua anymore. I'm Soulkiller. Now how would you feel if your soulmate hates?" He lunged for her. A hand wrapped around her wrist and practically threw her out of the way. Who ever grabbed her landed on top of her. She looked up to see a pastel orange streak across Chloe's face.

"Dang I didn't know you were strong enough to throw me, much less pick me up."

"You're welcome."

"We still have a lot to talk about."

"Agreed but we might want to get away from the akuma."

"Yeah ok." Alya said as Chloe got off of her. Then Chloe reached out a hand to help her up. She accepted the help and then let go as they started to run. She stopped once to catch her breath and saw her brother three feet behind her. 

Alya let out a sigh as the ladybugs bursted into the air. Chloe was half asleep in her arms breathing heavily.

"I don't want any romance."

"That's one thing I was not expecting us to agree on. So Alya do you think anyone will find us in this grove."

"Marinette, Kagami, Nino, or Adrien."

"Why?"

"This is our meet up place after akumas."

"Ah ok." Chloe muttered as she brushed some of Alya's hair out of her face leaving golden streaks on Alya's skin.Chloe's head rested in her lap as they awaited everyone else.

"ALYA! Are you ok?" Marinette's voice came from somewhere in the grove.

"Yeah we're fine."

"We're?" Kagami's voice popped out.

"I'm with Chloe."

"Why?" Nino asked from somewhere.

"I'm guessing it's because they specifically were getting chased by the akuma and are soulmates." Adrien shouted from some where.

"Oh did they just realize this?" Three voices asked.

"That's what I'm guessing." Adrien replied.

"Wait you guys knew?" Chloe questioned.

"It was obvious." The other four called back.

A few hours later Alya walked in for family dinner. She saw her brother was still there.

"Hey squirt why didn't you help with dinner?" Joshua asked

"I run one of the mot prestigious blogs on the heroes of Paris. I had to update it."

"I didn't know you had a....."

"You wouldn't. You never would've if you hadn't come visit."

After dinner she went to bed. She was about to sleep when she got a call from an unknown number.

"'Elllo?"

"Alya? This is Chloe."

"Oh hey Chlo. Whatch want?"

"I just wanted to say..."

"You weren't what I expected but now I understand why we were put together." Alya finished for her.

"yeah thanks bye."

"Goo'ight"

Alya's day might not have been great but there were parts that were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always platonic

**Author's Note:**

> I still want cookies and I'm upset that my tea got cold.


End file.
